ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
V is for Veegoe
V is for Veegoe is the third episode of A-Nine Plot A-Nine hangs out with Brendon and Eli at their house until A-Nine hears a danger from his Neomatrix that an alien is absorbing other aliens and destroying them while on the planet Estrelhakumei. They all get there in Talzan's jet that he let A-Nine borrow (to use only if he doesn't let Brendon fly it) just in time to see the robots destroyed and three Estrellaespadaian soldiers dead and grey. As A-Nine looks at the bodys in terror, he says "what kind of monster did this?" One of them tells him that a guy named Veegoe came and absorbed all all of them. As his friends try to calm him down, one of the soldiers also tells A-Nine that he was also looking for the Neomatrix which shocks him even more. As A-Nine goes and tries to find the monsters who did this, he is already behind him and says "Looking for me?" He attacks them and eventually knocks them all out. As Veegoe tries to grab the Neomatrix, A-Nine jumps up and turns into an Estrellaespadaian himself named Twinkle Star and tells him that he will pay for what he did. Veegoe enraged tries to kill A-Nine and ends with Veegoe knocking A-Nine out and is transformed back into his normal self. A-Nine is then on the floor, as he immedietly tells Veegoe that the Neomatrix does not come off, Veegoe then replied "Why would I want it to come off?" A-Nine is then confused. Meanwhile another group of Estrellaespadian soldiers come and try to arrest him until Veeoe absorbs one of them and leaves telling A-Nine that they will meet again. A-Nine wakes up in the nursing room and demands to know where Veegoe went off to. A-Nine then uses Talzan's ship to search for him when Brendon and Eli are still passed out and hurt. A-Nine wants to make him pay for hurting his friends which makes him angrier. When he finnally finds him terrorizing other beings he quickly turns into Arc Master. They fight again leaving a tie when a gass leak leads towards Veegoe and Arc Master electrocuting it thus leaving an explosion that was so loud it woke up Brendon and Eli. As they have another battle, A-Nine turns into another alien Bug Bomb. Bug Bomb is close to victory until he acts cocky and toys with Veegoe and is absorbed by him (similar to when Vegito fought Buu in DBZ) leaving Bug Bomb to transform back into A-Nine and Veegoe to dissapear. As A-Nine tries to go after him again, he is stopped by Brendon and Eli telling him that he isnt worth it and will die if he fights him again. Brendon then says "Who knew Bug Bum was so cocky like me." As they go back home, A-Nine is sitting outside watching the sunset, as Eli goes to join him, he tells her that he will defeat Veegoe. Before A-Nine says anything else, Eli interups by kissing him on the lips leaving A-Nine shocked and speechless. Eli then walks home and tells A-Nine she will see him tommorrow which A-Nine then whispers "Wow". Characters *A-Nine *Brendon *Eli *Talzan *Estrelhakumei soldiers Villains *Veegoe Aliens Used *Twinkle Star *Arc Master *Bug Bomb Trivia *Bug Bomb and Veegoe's battle is similar to Vegito and Super Buu's battle in Dragon Ball Z *Veegoe makes a longer appearance since the second episode Category:Episodes